


staring game [rematch]

by gyusoons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyusoons/pseuds/gyusoons
Summary: Jihoon turns his body to face Soonyoung again, cocking his head to the side to get a better view of Soonyoung’s face because his head is hung low. “Soonyoung? Are you seriou-”“Shut up.”“Are you upset because you lost to me? What the fuck,” Jihoon comments, slapping his thighs as he laughs at his friend’s expression. Soonyoung is pouting. He’s pouting and he’s upset because he lost on a staring game. “Soon, come on, it’s just a game.”“But no one beats me to it! I want a rematch!” Soonyoung whines, turning his head to prevent Jihoon from seeing his face which he’s sure is now beat red. He can feel the warmth even up to the tip of his ears.I can’t believe I’m doing this.





	staring game [rematch]

**Author's Note:**

> So, this kind of happened thanks to that [very cute] staring game between SoonHoon on Going Seventeen's latest episode. We are all a trash for them being cute together. I'm very soft. Shout with me @dyoranghae :-)
> 
>  
> 
> [this work is still unbeta-ed. will probably remove this note once I got to editing it. enjoy reading!]

“We should probably do that again,” Soonyoung suggests as the staff takes the camera away from them, leaving him and Jihoon alone. Jihoon wipes his finger on his lids, getting rid of the tears that almost spilled before giving Soonyoung a confused look.

“What for?” The filming was done, they are free to go inside the waiting room now to take a rest or maybe eat while waiting for the others to finish. The staff told them that it was a good shot so Jihoon can’t find any reason as to why Soonyoung wants to do it again.  _ Unless… _

Jihoon turns his body to face Soonyoung again, cocking his head to the side to get a better view of Soonyoung’s face because his head is hung low. “Soonyoung? Are you seriousl-”

“Shut up.”

“A-are you upset because you lost to me? What the fuck,” Jihoon comments, slapping his thighs as he laughs at his friend’s expression. Soonyoung is pouting. He’s pouting and he’s upset because he lost on a staring game. A  _ staring game! _

 

“Soon, come on, it’s just a game.”

“But no one beats me to it! I want a rematch!” Soonyoung childishly whines, turning his head to prevent Jihoon from seeing his face which he’s sure is now beat red. He can feel the warmth even up to the tip of his ears.  _ I can’t believe I’m doing this. _

Jihoon chuckles, nodding to himself. He’s got nothing to do anyway, why not humor his friend?

“Fine, fine. Let’s do it again,” Jihoon announces. He clears his throat, blinking his eyes rapidly to get ready. He feels Soonyoung move in front of him.

Jihoon leans back on his seat once he focuses his eyes on Soonyoung’s, who had move so much closer to him he’s practically invading Jihoon’s personal space. His eyes are wide open, making Jihoon snort because he looks funny, but he doesn’t really find it in himself to laugh when he can smell Soonyoung’s scent from where he is and see the specks on his brown eyes.

Jihoon knows he could push him away, nudge him on the shoulder or something because he’s sure Soonyoung is just trying to distract him but he can’t find it in himself to do any of that. He doesn’t understand why feeling Soonyoung so close comforts and scares him at the same time. His heart shouldn’t be beating this fast.

“Y-yah, why are you so close?”

“I can see you better this way, what if you cheat?” Soonyoung answers immediately. He closes his eyes for a long time and missed the way Jihoon’s eyes flicker down to Soonyoung’s plump lips while his tongue pokes out to lick on his.

Jihoon shakes his head and snorts in reply. 

 

“Never,” he whispers. That made Soonyoung look up and once they locked eyes together, they knew the game had started.  _  Or is it really the game? _

Soonyoung gulps as he tries not to blink his eyes, staring right at Jihoon’s smaller ones. This close, he can almost see himself on Jihoon’s irises. The way his fringe falls on his forehead, the bunch of his cheeks. He doesn’t know why, but knowing that Jihoon’s eyes are locked on him, without a camera around to film them, suddenly makes him much more nervous than he already his. He can’t help it when his eyes went down to check on Jihoon’s lips, just in time to see his tongue poke out to wet at his bottom lip. A habit. Soonyoung almost groans.

“Stop looking down and cheating, Soonyoung. Look at my eyes,” Jihoon snaps him out of it and Soonyoung’s eyes goes up on his again, his eyes widening, looking like a deer caught in the headlight.

“I, I wasn’t cheating!” Soonyoung counters and he almost blinks and fail when Jihoon just shrugs and gives him that smile. The smile wherein his cheeks bunches up, making his eyes form into little slits, like a crescent moon. His mouth is stretched on his little pearly white teeth, and Soonyoung’s sure his tiny dimples is showing on both sides of his cheeks and he’s also sure he can’t help it anymore.

“Sure,” Jihoon comments, smug because he can sense Soonyoung losing his resolve once again.  _ Soonyoung had lost because of that smile as well during filming. Fucking hell. _

Jihoon jumps when a warm hand suddenly comes up to the side of his face, Soonyoung’s thumb pressing to his cheek gently. He feels blood creeping up his face. “S-Soonyoung, what the fuck are you doing?” 

 

He blinks.

“You lost,” Soonyoung declares and a grin makes it way to his face.

Jihoon sucks in a breathe, scoffing in disbelief. He shouldn’t have underestimated Soonyoung’s will to win something when he puts his mind into it.

“You-”

Before he can even get another word out, Soonyoung had pulled him closer by his neck to press their lips together, sighing as their lips finally touched. Jihoon was frozen at first, unbelieving on what was happening until Soonyoung pulls away to look at him. His cheeks are red, and his eyes is full of uncertainty. Maybe even fear.

Soonyoung found his way into Jihoon’s eyes and found them blank.

“Oh. Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” Soonyoung stutters, pulling his hand away as if he was burnt by Jihoon’s skin but Jihoon just continues to stare at him, still in shocked. “Jihoon-”

“What was that?” Jihoon’s brow furrows, as if he’s making sense of what just happened. Did Soonyoung just kissed him? “Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung stands up from where he’s sitting, his eyes looking everywhere but Jihoon’s and this makes Jihoon more confused.  _ Did he not mean it? _

“I-” Soonyoung starts, his hands now picking at the loose thread of his shirt, coming up for an excuse but there’s really not an excuse as to why you’ve been wanting to kiss a friend unless you like them, right?

 

Soonyoung likes Jihoon.  _ Very much. _

“I like you,” he mutters unconsciously and he gasps when he realizes what just came out of his mouth. He opens his mouth then close it again, making him look like a gaping fish.

 

“I mean, I- Wait shit. Jihoon, I-”

Jihoon’s confused expression turned to one of amusement. His heart is beating fast on his chest as he digests what Soonyoung had just confessed to him, but he’s enjoying seeing Soonyoung so lost and panicking over something. Soonyoung who had always been confident. The man who always knows what to say is now stuttering. In front of him. He’ll never let Soonyoung live this down but for now, they have things to talk about.

“So, you like me?” he casually asks, crossing his arms on his chest as he leans on his seat, quirking an eyebrow up at Soonyoung who had stopped pacing to gape at him again. “You kissed me because you like me? Right?”

Soonyoung looks away, lost, his eyes blinking, because why does Jihoon seem so unaffected by the fact that Soonyoung had just confessed to him? Why isn’t he a mess as well?

“I-”

“We can go on a date after our schedule, I guess?” Jihoon suggests when Soonyoung continues to just stare at him in shock. He can’t help chuckling when Soonyoung’s eyes widen again, looking like he’s about to get a heart attack. Now, Jihoon is kind of worried.

“W-what?”

“Well, aren’t you going to ask me out on a date?”

Soonyoung jaw drops and this is all he was waiting for but why does Jihoon looks like he’s having the time of his life.

Jihoon’s face falls when Soonyoung just continues to stae at him. “Or maybe you don’t?” Jihoon mutters more to himself, realizing that there’s a possibility that Soonyoung just likes him, but doesn’t plan on going out with him.  _ Why is he assuming that Soonyoung wants to be hi- _

Jihoon was startled out of his thoughts when there’s suddenly a pair of arms engulfing him in a hug.

“No! No, of course I want to go out with you,” Soonyoung assures him, squeezing him tight. “I even want to maybe be your boyfriend. I mean, I’m not pushing my luck but-- OH MY GOD, JIHOON?”

Soonyoung holds Jihoon’s shoulder to push him away from him and get a look at the composer. “Are you? Do you? Oh my God!”

Jihoon heaves a sigh of relief as he rolls his eyes but he laughs nonetheless. “What? Be clear about what you’re saying, will you?”

Soonyoung looks down, his eyes still wide in disbelief. “Do you wanna go out with me?”

It’s Jihoon’s turn to look away and Soonyoung doesn’t miss the way Jihoon’s cheeks reddens. He smiles to himself. “Jihoon? Do you like me, too?”

“Yes, you idiot,” Jihoon answers in a low voice, still looking away from Soonyoung. “Yes to both.”

This time, when Soonyoung pulls him in on his arms, he’s ready for it. Jihoon doesn’t fight the smile that threatened to split his face.  _ Finally. _

“Now will you kiss me again?” he asks when Soonyoung pulls away to look at him and laughs at the way Soonyoung jaw drops once again.

“Stop giving me heart attacks!” Soonyoung complains, standing up before glaring at him, a pout on his face. “I like you but stop teasing me!” he says and stomps away, flushing as Jihoon shouts for him to come back. 

Jihoon rolls his eyes as he watches Soonyoung stop on his tracks to look back at him over his shoulders. “What?!”

“You think you’re not doing the same to me?” he mumbles before standing up and jogging to where Soonyoung is a few feet away, cupping the taller’s face in his hands and standing on his toes to plant a kiss on his lips.

Soonyoung pushes at his shoulder and Jihoon just laughs as he lets the other intertwine their fingers together.

  
  


Well, looks like they both won.

  
  



End file.
